


Quite Magical

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Sex, gapfiller for 3x22, shadowhunters 3x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: “And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it.” ― Roald Dahl// What Magnus is thinking about while touching Alec's hair as softly as he was.





	Quite Magical

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a little something soft to the softest scene we'd ever seen.

"I had magic, I had the power..." Alec is giggling as they are fumbling into bed after it all being over. They were free of Edom, and it was the start of something new for them, for everyone, but especially for them. They could be married now. 

"Shhh, just keep kissing me..." Magnus purred against his lips, snapping his fingers and ridden them of their clothes. 

"No, I really had magic, it was scary...but I felt like I could do almost anything, I felt like I had the power to save you..." Alec was talking through Magnus' kisses against his lips, fumbling underneath him.

"You are so powerful, you didn't need magic to save me...although you with magic? That does sound quite sexy..." Magnus smirked as he was still kissing his lips.

"I felt more powerful than ever but it was you who calmed me down, all I had to do was remind myself that I am marrying you." Breathing in a sigh, the Shadowhunter lifted his body up to fully into Magnus as it to say take me into yours and never let me go. He didn't need any more words.

"I love you so much, Alexander. You are as powerful as you will ever be and I will love you for all eternity." Magnus swore, taking a breath himself before devouring Alec again, enveloping him into the bed, and filling him with all of the pleasure and need that he had. It was only 3 whole days since they broke up, got engaged, and he knew he couldn't wait for a second longer. He needed to marry this man. No other person in the world was made for him the way his Alexander was. Slowing moving in and out of him, watching Alec writhe underneath and him and continue to beg for more as his legs wrapped around his waist. Never ever thinking he would have his happy ending like this, or that Alec could and would literally save him from Edom, all Magnus could do was breathe in a sigh of happiness, and begin a slower rhythm inside of his future husband. "Mmm, Alexander... you take my breath away." He panted brushing his nose up against his, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

Alec's cheeks flushed, his body starting to tremble, losing his self-control and spilling out all over Magnus' stomach without warning, "Oh the angels." He cried out and faltered against the bed as he felt the Warlock, he was irrevocably in love and let go so deep inside of him with one final cry of pleasure — a reminder again of how he would love him for all eternity with just one look in his eyes...

\---

Magnus woke up first, and he wasn't dreaming. His eyes fully adjusting to the gold light of the sun shining down against his Alexander sleeping peacefully. So beautiful. Alec was the most gorgeous man Magnus had ever laid eyes on. His entire body felt like it was on fire in that instant. He was going to finally have a happy ending. He never met anyone like Alec, never ever in all his years and years of living. Magnus slowly reached to touch Alec's face, gazing with all of the love in the world for him. His fingers threading through his hair, softly moving it from his forehead, just keeping his eyes on him. Keeping his eyes locked on him, Magnus knew this was it, he was going to marry him because his Alexander was like being infinite, knowing that you can do anything as long as he was here by his side — it’s space — it’s seeing stars in his eyes, feeling the heat of the sun when you touch his skin, being as enchanted by him as he is the moon. It’s experiencing zero gravity when he can hear him giggle moments before they kiss — it’s feeling the greatest magnetic pull the second he brings him into a hug and how he literally falters at his touch. Magnus' love for Alec it's utterly unexplainable.


End file.
